Kaoru Kamiya
by infinite nemo
Summary: Kaoru is an orphan who is employed as a governess by a gruff man... will she be able to break through his barriers? KK


La… [deleted complaining] Moving on. Is it wrong to be slightly miffed to not be listed in the "thanks for reviewing" secton? I think I'm not doing that for fear of forgetting anyone… who am I kidding. I don't have reviews… well… I'm a review whore, ok? Well, not a whore… getting confused…

So, I was thinking… it's just *so* wrong when Saitou displays the ^_^ face…

Also, I was looking at reviews… and I just write too much. I always have too much to say… like now… =) a friend (friends?) once told me, "we don't read all of your letters because they're too long…" well… *swears under breath* 

So, I like jellybeans. 

Moving on… I think I reviewed for everyone I wanted to… I read essentially everything… ish… I think… =) LA! Some fics I read in huge installments… like Amethyst which was like 200 pgs? I read that in one day *passes out* (b/c 8 ½ X 11 is much bigger than books…) 

So… listening to weird Korean techno, jpop and DDR songs… (ok, I fess up… I'm listening to two ddr songs on repeat… and I'm writing this fic? *snort*

Can I just write a fic full of author's notes? =) Okok, I'm done. Hahaha 

Ok, so… someone figured it out =) I'll admit… Victorian literature isn't that fascinating… but I liked the novel… I'm a hopeless romantic… and… come one, fess up, so are a lot of us. also, give it a chance to be warped through my awful twisted mind. And… one reviewed motivated me to add a bit of a twist. Jane Eyre learning fencing? Or even kendo? *snort* how twisted is my brain? Yup, I can actually see that. 

Can it be? My computer has decided to freeze me out from hotmail too? The horror… anyway, I found the novel. I was so desperate… I called my well… nevermind =) but I was about to use sparknotes to help me get through the fic, ironic that I've never used cliff's notes or anything like it during school… 

Ok, well, if you notice some glaring dissimilarities from the novel… I tried to do that =) maybe I ought to explore and break rules more often. Shirley would be so proud of me… =Þ funny I'm arting but I'm not. 

Ok, so here it goes…

Oh- and virtual what is it… boxes of cookies to Hypokritika Cynikel and hikari hime. And if either of you (or anyone, in fact) are huge fans of Charlotte Bronte… I apologize, as the remainder of this fic is probably going to make her turn many times in her grave...

WAIT! One last thing… I didn't realize that I'd been blocking reviewers… gomen! It has been remedied… and… um… er… oh! Has anyone else been experiencing mad horrible problems with getting to ff.net, signing in, or posting new chapters?!!? It's killing me!!

Chapter 2: A conversation… of sorts…

            It had been a few weeks after the master of the house had come back. Kaoru didn't pay any mind to him as she never saw him. After that one time, they rarely took their tea together, and Mr. Himura never asked to see Kaoru. Kaoru did think it a bit curious that he had been here so long after such a great absence… She had already been at Thornfield for months before Mr. Himura arrived. Also, Mrs. Shinta had mentioned to Kaoru the peculiarity of Mr. Himura's visit, saying he rarely stayed more than a few days… 

            Kaoru looked up and answered her door. 

            "Yes?" She asked the maid.

            "Miss, it's near six o' clock, and Mrs. Shinta asked me to tell you to be ready for tea as the Master would like you to join him."

            Kaoru dressed in her only nicer gown and once again donned her only brooch. She then made a cursory glance at the mirror, and passed out of her room. She went down past the dining room and into the room where they would be having tea. She saw Ayame playing with Yahiko on the ground. Kaoru felt that Mr. Himura knew when she entered the room, but he made no motion to greet them or even an intimation that he knew they were there. He was sitting with a stool by his foot, showing that it was healing but he occasionally needed to keep it elevated. The fire burned brightly before him and the light flickered on his face. Mrs. Shinta came to Kaoru's side and led her to Mr. Himura.

            "Here is Miss Kamiya, sir," said Mrs. Shinta quietly. The man bowed, but did not look away from Ayame and Suzume. 

            "Let Miss Kamiya be seated," He said impatiently, in a tone that suggested he cared not about Miss Kamiya.     

            Kaoru sat down placidly, perfectly at ease with how she had been treated, as that was what she was used to. She simply obeyed, interested as to what the strange man would do next. She observed him, noting that he sat like a statue, never moving or speaking. His flame bright hair was straight and fell past his shoulders, his head was slightly bowed and she could see his profile because she of the position of her chair and the couch Mr. Himura was half reclined on. He still seemed in a state of readiness. Mrs. Shinta chattered about trite and usual business matters of the house, and Mr. Himura paid her no mind. Kaoru thought that he looked contemplative and slightly depressed. His expression was grim, and Kaoru decided that was what made him seem older. He couldn't be over thirty, if that. Finally, Mrs. Shinta finished her report. The only reply was,

            "Madam, I should like some tea."

            Mrs. Shinta quickly rang a bell and maids brought in all the necessary supplies. She made it, and Kaoru and Ayame went to the table. Mr. Himura did not move. Mrs. Shinta then handed a cup of tea and asked Kaoru to take it to Mr. Himura, saying that she feared Ayame would spill it. 

            Kaoru did, and then Ayame after a moment of silence cried out,

            "Mr. Himura, will you also give Miss Kamiya a present?"

            "Who said anything about a present? Did you expect a present Miss Kamiya?" Mr. Himura asked her.

            "I do not know, sir," she replied "I have had little experience with them. " She prepared to leave him, but Mr. Himura called her back.

            "Come to the fire." He said. "So, you have lived in my house for three months now?"

            "Yes sir."

            "I see. And how long were you at Lowood?"

            "Eight years."

            "Hmph. You must be tenacious of life to stay there for so long. No wonder you have the look of another world. Who are your parents?"

            "I have none."   

            "Nor ever had…" he muttered. "Do you remember them?"

            "No."

            "You must have some kinsfolk…"

            "None."

            "Who recommended you to come here?"

            "I advertised, sir, and Mrs. Shinta answered it."

            At this point, Mrs. Shinta, who had been slightly amazed at the short interaction that was taking place before her spoke up, telling of Kaoru's fine character. Mr. Himura however, cut her off.

            "I shall judge Miss Kaoru's character for myself. She was the one who felled my horse."

            "Sir?" Asked Mrs. Shinta bewildered.

            "I have her to thank for my sprain. Miss Kamiya, have you ever lived in town?" He continued the interrogation. 

            "No."

            "I assume you were educated… how old were you when you went to Lowood?"

            "Ten."

            "And you were there eight years. Arithmetic, you see, tells me that you are eighteen. Now, what did you learn there? Can you play?"

            "A little."

            "Of course. Go into the library and show me—if you please."

            Kaoru obeyed and left, going to the piano and playing a little.

            "Ah. Enough." He called out. "You play a little, better than some perhaps, but not well. What else did you learn?"

            "Kendo."

            "Kendo! Well that is certainly something I did not expect. No matter, we shall talk more about that some other day. Ayame showed me some of your sketches this morning… probably some master aided you…"

            "Indeed no!" Kaoru replied hotly.

            "Ah! So you are passionate about something. Go fetch me your portfolio."

            She brought them and he looked over them. 

            "Incredible… Are you certain you've never traveled before?"

            "No sir, never."

            "Some of those places I have seen with my very eyes. Enough, take it away."    

            Kaoru began putting away her portfolio when Mr. Himura suddenly said,

            "It is nine o' clock, Miss Kamiya, what are you about? Ayame should be in bed."

            Ayame went to kiss Mr. Himura, and he let her, but did not show her any affection or enjoyment from her display of it. 

            "I wish you all a good night." He said tiredly.

            The women bowed and left, and Kaoru went to bed pondering the strange exchange she had experience with her master. 

AN: Is reviewing like gift giving? Like, if you give me a present, I give you a present… So, if I review for you… vice versa? And if so… I need about 20 more reviews here!! And does quantity mean anything? Anyway, I found out that I can type 65 words per minute with a 1% error, and I'm a beast with a ten key pad… and that there is a *lot* more to Microsoft word that I ever wanted to know. So, if all my round about talk means nothing to you…

REVIEW PLEASE!! (or else I'll send my cute terry cloth eeyore to eat you. Actually, getting smacked with that thing actually hurts. A lot. =) ask my sister.) 

Oh, and did I forget to mention this is A/U? I seem to have an *awful* habit with that… I guess it's the perfectionist in me, because I know *nothing* about Japan, and… well, if I seem like an idiot now, at least it's all made up. Ish. 

Anyway, this chapter sucked, but… I hope it kinda got across Kenhin's… shall we say… antisocial tendencies? 


End file.
